Hogwarts Tales: The Weasley Twins
by fashkabab
Summary: This is the ultimate story of Fred and George Weasley. You will read the many events which took place during the twins time at Hogwarts. Whether it was the pranks played on students of the waging war with the aged caretaker Argus Filch.


Hogwarts Tales: The Weasley Twins

Fred and George Weasley were identical twins. They were the children of two pure blood parents: Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly first gave birth to Bill Weasley who later became Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he then became a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizard Bank after he left school, then came Charlie. Charlie was a very skilled Quidditch player and eventually captained the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had the potential to play for England (according to Oliver Wood, who later became the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team), but Charlie took up a career affiliated with magical creatures. Then came Percy, he was a highly ambitious student and became a prefect in his fifth year, he was always very bossy and put his studies before everything else. He was elected Head Boy in his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, following school he joined the Ministry Magic as his father did and was appointed Junior Assistant to Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation. A year later he was promoted to the assistant and scribe of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. After Percy, it was the twins turn to breathe life. Fred and George was the fourth and fifth baby Molly Weasley conceived. They began Hogwarts and were both sorted into Gryffindor house just as all their other brothers had been. Everybody expected them to be like their brothers. Hardworking, achieving excellent marks in class, rule abiding and ambitious about school leadership roles. Fred and George did not show an ounce of wanting to embrace a normal and healthy school life. From the moment they set foot at Hogwarts, they began to muck around like there was no tomorrow. They perfected themselves at playing pranks on students and teachers. Whatever they offered there was always a trick involved. The Weasley twins were very skilled at various things, for one they knew all the secret passageways at the school ( the only people to know besides Filch, the aged caretaker, whose life mission was to wage an unpleasant war against the students), their creations were unimaginable, they would be perfect at whatever joke they performed. Filch was in disarray, the Weasley twins were unstoppable: this is their story….

Chapter 1- A Spot Of Bother With Filch

"George I think the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom is on the third floor", said Fred. The twins were lost on their first day of school. The first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. "George we're on the second floor, not the third floor. We only have a minute to go, do you think we should hurry"? enquired Fred anxiously. George merely chuckled at him, "Who cares if we are five minutes late, it is our first day. We will be excused don't worry. Let us explore a bit". George strolled on, Fred following along. George opened a door which led to a girls bathroom. "George, this is a girls bathroom", pointed out Fred. George grinned, "Lets go and have a quick look then". The twins began to laugh loudly but regretted it at once when they heard sudden footsteps and the angry wheezing of a man. They turned around quickly just as George had his had on the doorknob. It was the caretaker, Argus Filch. "Filth"! he yelled pointing at the two twins. "Trying to force your way into the girls bathroom, are we! You rotten little kids"!

The twins were fighting the urge not to laugh at the pallid look on the caretakers face. His eyes were bulging. "THINK ITS FUNNY DO YA!" yelled Filch. "To my office then, go now"! he pointed them out of the corridor. They followed Filch down to his dark and dingy office. It did not have a window in it. Filch sat down behind his desk, opened a drawer, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, he began to scribble furiously. "Names"? he demanded harshly. Fred and George looked at each other amusingly. "Kenneth Towler" said Fred convincingly. George grinned, "Aaron Towler". Filch hurriedly scribbled the names down. "Twins are you"? Fred and George both nodded. "Well, next time I see you too messing around, there will be hell to pay"! The twins said nothing. "NOW LEAVE"!, he roared with spit flying out of his mouth. Back out in the corridor leading to the office, the twins began to laugh. "See the look on his face"? George said. Fred was going extremely red, "Classic", he muttered. "Did you see the filing cabinet"? George stopped. "Which one"? he asked. "The one marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'", replied Fred. "Yeah, what about it"? asked George curiously. "I'm going to break into it next time" said Fred smiling. George stopped in his tracks. "Now lets go to class" said Fred. George began to laugh and followed his brother up he marble staircase, his mind buzzing after this very entertaining encounter with the caretaker. He stifled a laugh and was wondering what plan Fred had to break into the filing cabinet.


End file.
